Curiosidad e Impulsividad
by Tenshi Souzou-teki
Summary: Eli es un muchacho que vive con su fiel amigo Burpy en un departamento. Entrado el mes decembrino decide decorar; creyendo que el departamento del frente esta deshabitado toma la decisión de hacerse cargo también del pasillo de su piso,pero se llevara una grata sorpresa al darse cuenta que no había estado del todo solo./One-Shot/UA/Nivel:El lector indica;).


_**Disclaimer:**_ Slugterra y sus personajes no me pertenecen (-_-)… su dueño es Asaph Fipke. Lo único mío aquí es la trama del siguiente fic.

 _Una figura encapuchada entra por las alcantarillas que llevan al departamento de slugterra, se escabulle por cada esquina, en un intento por no ser descubierta._

—Fiuu—

 _Suelta su boca cuando por fin llegar a su objetivo. Deja un pequeño regalo enfrente de la puerta, toca el timbre y sale corriendo por donde llego…pero cae en el proceso._

—Mier** —

 _Susurra adolorida al piso, con su cara estampada en él. Abre los ojos como platos detrás de ella se escuchan pasos._

—Ya me cacharon—

 _Continuara…_

´\\(U.U)

* * *

.

.

.

 _¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi!_

Sonaba la alarma marcando en el reloj la 6:00 am. El cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama se removió entre las sábanas, ignorando el pitido del despertador.

 _¡Guau! ¡Guau!_

Ladridos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, y aun así el cuerpo permaneció donde estaba. Poco más tarde se empezaron a escuchar el contacto de las uñas del canino con la puerta, haciendo grupo sonoro con el despertador y los ladridos.

 _¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pi! , ¡Guau! ¡Guau!, ¡Tas! ¡Tas!._

—Ya voy, Ya voy— Somnoliento se sentó en la esquina de la cama, dando un bostezo y estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Se estrujó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y después la dirigió al aparato para apagarlo. El canino aún seguía en la puerta esperando, por obtener la atención de su dueño. — Lo siento Burpy, sé que tienes que ir—Le dijo al perro después de abrirle, este lo miro con enojo, consecuencia de que su amo no se tomará la molestia de sacarlo a pasear a la hora que se debía. —¿Qué?...Sabes que yo trabajo y cuando lo hago siempre madrugó. Dime que no es tentador para ti dormir hasta tarde en un día libre— El canino se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala, ignorando completamente al joven. —Claro como tú te la pasas en la casa—Susurro haciendo un puchero. — ¡Déjame que me cambie la pijama y salimos!—Grito esperando ser oído por su perro.

(...)

Burpy corría de aquí para allá en las áreas del Central Park, siendo su único limitante la cantidad de nieve que cubría el suelo. El muchacho se estrujó las manos en un intento por calentarse, estaba abrigado hasta los huesos y a pesar de eso estaba tiritando por el frío. Miró al canino, su estado era muy distinto, gracias al frondoso pelaje naranja del Akita este no tenía problemas en morir de hipotermia.

— ¡Burpy!—Llamó para su encuentro, al instante el anaranjado se posicionó a su lado, se agachó para acariciar su cabeza y como agradecimiento este lamió su mano. —Es hora de irnos amigo.

El Akita fue un regalo de su padre cuando cumplió diez años, sorprendido por desconocer aquella raza incrusto con preguntas a su progenitor, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza el preguntarle como lo había encontrado, y después de que desapareciera misteriosamente, nunca pudo tener esa oportunidad.

La mascota percibió la tristeza de su dueño, frotó su hocico contra la del muchacho. —Tranquilo amigo, estoy bien —Sonrió. Burpy se había convertido en su única familia y mejor amigo, quiso hacer más amigos cuando era niño pero por cuestiones de la vida esto siempre terminaban tratándolo mal u ofendiendo por la falta de padres, cuando creció se centró en sus estudios y al cumplir la mayoría de edad le agradeció los cuidados que habían tenido con él a un pariente lejano, valiéndose desde entonces por sí mismo.

Notando su estado de quietud y a su amigo en espera, empezó a caminar hasta su hogar. Vivía en uno de los departamentos de un pequeño edificio de cuatro pisos, a pesar de ser pequeño a diferencia de los de su alrededor tenía una bonita fachada, que se constituía de un color azul rey, los pisos se dividían en dos por los grandes ventanales del pasillo que permitían una bonita vista a la calle.

Cuando llegaron abrió la entrada principal, ambos entraron y se dirigieron hasta la escalera, pasando por al lado de los apartamentos de la planta baja, las puertas de estos estaban forradas por papel de regalo dándole un lindo toque navideño, cuando subió por las escaleras se dio cuenta que en el segundo pasaba igual, incluso estaban adornadas por coronas de pino, al estar en el tercero las personas de ahí se habían esmerado haciendo un muñeco de nieve— _¡Con piezas de repuesto!—_ Pensó, perdiendo las ganas en seguir subiendo, sabía lo que le esperaba. De mala gana siguió hasta el último piso donde ya el canino lo esperaba en la puerta— _Una puerta parca y gris—_ Negó con la cabeza. —Sí que soy un amargado—Se dijo en bromas a sí mismo. Sintió un poco de curiosidad por saber si ocurría lo mismo en el departamento del frente así que dirigió la mirada hasta la puerta. —No soy el único— Y era verdad, la puerta se encontraba en el mismo estado que la suya.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar y entró, el cual se encontraba igualmente falto de aquella decoración navideña. La persona que entrase a su casa a eso de pocas semanas para navidad lo creería un grinch, pero no era su culpa él amaba la navidad a gran escala y a pesar de ser un chico solitario le agradaba que la gente fuese amable con él, y que escuchase los bellos villancicos en la plaza; sólo que esta navidad se vio limitado de tiempo por el horario de su reciente trabajo. Al desaparecer su padre, deseaba con esmero su encuentro, causando que en el presente decidiera convertirse en un detective, y si, su iniciación había sido agotadora, pero no pensaba rendirse.

Burpy lo miro en espera de que dijese algo. Eli al sentirse observado, no lo pensó dos veces y le contestó. —Tenemos trabajo que hacer amigo— Paseo su vista por toda la sala.

 _7:00 pm_

—Lo logramos, ¡hemos terminado!—Dijo con emoción mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá y Burpy se subía para posicionarse a su lado.

Se la habían pasado barriendo, limpiando, haciendo espacio y decorando todo el día, y por fin habían terminado, inclusive había forrado la puerta. —Tengo sed— Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para sacar la jarra y servir el líquido en un vaso. Observó satisfecho y con cautela su trabajo, se tomó el vaso de agua y lo dejó sobre el mesón al lado de una corona de pino que había comprado. Agarró la corona dispuesto a colocarla en la puerta de entrada. Cuando la coloco no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por la persona que vivía al frente, durante el año que había estado viviendo ahí jamás vio entrar o salir a alguien—Puede que nadie viva ahí —Se acercó y tocó la puerta para corroborar sus palabras nadie abrió, volvió a tocar pero del otro lado no provenía ningún sonido. Se alejó con el pensamiento de que posiblemente era el único que residía en ese piso.

Camino hasta el cubículo de los ventanales, la luz de la bombilla del pasillo no era suficiente para llegar hasta allí, ocasionando que el cubículo se viera en penumbras. Entro de nuevo al apartamento en busca de algunas luces que le sobrarán y salió con ellas y una extensión; guindo los extremos de las luces en la base donde se suponía debía haber una cortina, dejó que cayeran en forma de "u" en el medio y las enchufo a la extensión, al instante esta se en encendieron dándole al cubículo un aspecto colorido. Bostezo y pasó a descansar en su casa junto con su peludo amigo.

.

(...)

.

 _Sábado por la mañana_

— ¿Pero qué? ¿De dónde salió esto?— Se preguntó desconcertado al tener frente a sus ojos un pequeño árbol de navidad artificial con ramas y luces que imitaba ser las hojas.

Se levantó para darle su paseo matutino a Burpy y al salir se dio cuenta que en el cubículo había algo más que sólo las luces que había colocado el día anterior. ¿Alguien vivía al frente?, era la duda del muchacho, tocó la puerta, y como paso el día anterior nadie respondió. Se alejó con el propósito de pasear a Burpy y de camino preguntarles a los demás vecinos si sabían algo al respecto de la persona que viviese en el 9-E.

Los resultados no le sirvieron de mucho, todos decían no conocer ni haber visto a nadie que viviera en el cuarto piso salvo a él. Preguntó por el árbol y todos le dijeron que ninguno había sido, incluso le preguntó a su nuevo amigo Pronto que vivía en el piso debajo del suyo y este respondió que no, pero que estaría al pendiente si sucedía algo extraño cuando él estuviese ocupado trabajando.

Con deseos de agradecer, hizo una carta y la dejó en la cesta del árbol, con bambalinas doradas que le habían quedado adorno el pequeño arbolito en espera de que le gustase a la misteriosa persona.

.

(...)

.

Tan ansioso estaba que al día siguiente se paró con una sola cosa en su cabeza y era el de saber, si su carta fue leída. Salió al pasillo acompañado de Burpy y le acarició con alegría la cabeza al ya no ver la carta en la cesta. Busco entre las ramas alguna otra carta o respuesta, pero no encontró nada.

— ¡Guau!—Ladró su perro llamando su atención, su mascota señaló con el hocico botas rojas tejidas. Había salido con tanta prisa que no se había percatado de ellas y de que estaba en la manilla de la puerta de cada departamento. Metió la mano en la que estaba en su puerta y sacó de esta una pequeña tarjeta. Sonrió, alguien le había dado respuesta.

 _ **Gracias a ti, me gusta cómo quedó el arbolito…**_

La tarjeta estaba escrita con una linda letra cursiva y no tenía firma, lo más probable es que fuese una mujer o alguien que hacía bastante uso de la escritura— _A lo mejor ambas, una escritora, una doctora o una maestra—_ Analizó de acuerdo a lo que le decía su profesión de detective y río por lo bajo de sus pensamientos, entro de nuevo a su casa contento. Ese día estuvo al pendiente de si ocurría algo pero nada pasó, y cuando llegó la noche se acostó a dormir, le esperaba una larga semana de trabajo.

.

(...)

.

Todos los días cuando era su hora de salir a trabajar estaba pendiente, cuando llegaba del trabajo también, aun así nunca vio nada diferente. También colocó estrellas de papel en el pasillo las cuales pego con nylon y adhesivo al techo, en espera de que ese ser misterioso le diera una segunda respuesta, pero esta jamás llego.

Decaído por creer estar obsesionado con alguien que ni siquiera conocía, llegó a pensar en rendirse. No obstante algo lo hizo cambiar de parecer y fue el haberla visto el jueves antes de ir a trabajar:

Se levantó a la _5:00 am_ para ir a trabajar. Estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando oyó a Burpy ladrar, preocupado de que algo malo estuviese ocurriendo, salió en toalla a ver qué ocurría. Ubico a Burpy enfrente de la entrada del departamento, abrió la puerta...y en aquel momento fue que la vio, iba bajando por las escaleras. Sintió un impulso en salir a buscarla, pero regresó rápidamente al recordar que no llevaba nada, se vistió con rapidez con lo primero que encontró y salió por ella, bajó por las escaleras con tanta velocidad que saltaba de un escalón a otro.

Al llegar al último escalón casi se resbala cuando toca el suelo estable, miro al frente y se petrificó en el momento en que vio un hermoso cabello de un rojo intenso. —Guao—.

Salió del trance cuando el cabello fue sustituido por un casco negro, estaba montada en una moto y la estaba encendiendo. —Oh— Se dijo sorprendido, negó con la cabeza y corrió a alcanzarla. — ¡Espera!—Gritó pero el vidrio de las puertas y el motor de la ducati impedían que lo escuchara. — Espera quiero saber…—Abrió la puerta pero se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando la muchacha ya había dado marcha a la moto y se perdía de su vista. — ¿Quién eres?— completo.

Posteriormente de aquello decidió que haría todo a su alcance para conocerla. Apenas llego del trabajo, busco algo que pudiera agradar a la joven; de un armario sacó una mesa portable de madera blanca y con ella un par de sillas del mismo material, las colocó en el cubículo del pasillo y lo decoró con un florero de cristal y una flor **Poinsettia** que compro. Tuvo la idea de esperarla hasta que llegara pero al siguiente día debía cumplir con sus deberes.

.

(...)

.

El viernes llegó a su hogar contento y agotado al mismo tiempo, había atrapado a su primer criminal en una persecución que duró casi una hora; ni él mismo sabía cómo lo logró solo recordaba sentir ese mismo entusiasmo y adrenalina que sintió cuando corría tras la chica. Se acostó sobre el sofá de la sala y con la vista hacia el techo, sus párpados se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que el joven terminó en un profundo sueño.

Se removió en el sofá cuando Burpy le lamió los dedos de los pies, causándole cosquillas—Jajaja ya amigo— Río con los ojos aun cerrados. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero un olor a chocolate caliente se coló en su nariz, conociendo que Burpy no era tan adiestrado para cocinar, levanto la mitad superior de su cuerpo como si el sofá le quemara quedando sentado; averiguo que el olor provenía de afuera del departamento, descolocado y con la excitación en su corazón, se levantó y tomo la perilla en sus manos—Esta vez sí lo lograré— Se animó, girando la perilla y abriendo la puerta con una lentitud, que demostraba temor a desilusionarse de nuevo.

A través del pequeño orificio miró hacia la mesa donde reposaba una jarra con chocolate, sacó la cabeza para ver mejor, pero no había nadie, solo había algo nuevo y eran los copos de nieve hechos con pintura blanca en los ventanales.

—Si sigues ahí escondido me darás la impresión de que eres un acosador—.Habló detrás de la puerta una chica, haciendo que Eli se sobresaltara de la sorpresa.

—Lo siento—Se rascó detrás de la nuca con vergüenza mientras abría la puerta completamente. Cuando salió al pasillo se quedó en silencio por la impresión que le dio la muchacha, era una muchacha probablemente de su edad de veinte o veintitrés años, pelirroja con coletas, unos destellantes ojos esmeralda, piel blanca y labios de un tono fresa, que resaltaba con una tierna sonrisa. Se reprendió a sí mismo de sus pensamientos. —Disculpa...Mucho gusto soy Eli— Le extendió la mano y ella con la mano libre correspondió.

—Trixie—Se presentó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate caliente. —Te quedo genial el pasillo—Señaló con su dedo índice las estrellas que guindada del techo.

—Gracias—Sonrió por su hazaña.

—Lo que más me gusto fue lo que hiciste con el cubículo, no pude resistirme en ayudarte y hacer unos copitos de nieve...fue lo que pude hacer—Esto último lo susurro pero aun así Eli la pudo escuchar, y con su gesto de confusión le pidió que se explicase. —No me sobraron adornos salvo el pequeño arbolito, que ya estaba en mi departamento cuando me mudé...supongo que de los antiguos dueños. —Se encogió de hombros.

Eli quiso decirle que no había problema y que todo aquello era para que ella se sintiera cómoda siendo su vecina, pero la muchacha se le adelantó.

—Te felicito todo te quedo genial y fue un gesto muy tierno de tu parte el haber colocado la mesa y el florero...tu novia se sentirá orgullosa de tu trabajo cuando lo vea—Le alago pero en vez de enorgullecer al muchacho esto le hizo hacer que bajara la cabeza. — ¿Estas bien El...—Él la interrumpió.

—Son para ti—Se rascó detrás de la nuca con pena y ella abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Por...qué?—Preguntó desconcertada.

—Quería que te sintieras cómoda...quería...conocerte—Levantó la cara para verla y esta vez ella era la que la bajaba, pero en este caso para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Gracias...es la primera vez que alguien hace eso por mí —Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. —De hecho eres el primer vecino que conozco desde que me mude aquí—Hablo desanimada.—Estudio y trabajo desde muy temprano hasta entrada la noche...hace un rato fue que llegue—Le enseñó su reloj de muñeca el cual marcaba un cuarto para las once.

—Entiendo—Dijo con un tono comprensivo a la joven, eso explicaba por qué nadie la había visto. En ese momento recordó que había preguntado y tocado su puerta en el fin de semana. —Disculpa mi intromisión pero cuando toque tu puerta el sábado pasado, nadie abrió.

—Tranquilo...buen...trabajo como documentalista y el cliente que me contrató para esos días, pedía un trabajo un poco fuera de **Ottawa** —Removió la taza de chocolate para mezclar las partes que se empezaban a condensar.—El resto siempre estoy en casa, pero no salgo muy seguido, los deberes y la edición de los vídeos se lleva su tiempo —Con los labio hizo una mueca de desagrado.—Como te darás cuenta soy una chica muy ocupada...—Lo miro a los ojos y él también lo hacía pero de una manera más suave.

Se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, que Trixie aprovechó para sentarse y ofrecerle una taza con chocolate que el acepto con gusto, ella parecía no ser mala persona y a sabiendas que ella había contado parte de su vida, empezó a hablar de él también. Así se pasaron el resto de la noche y de los días, conociéndose mutuamente, y riendo una que otras veces.

Entradas las vacaciones respectivas que se le concedían a los estudiantes por las fuertes nevadas y las fechas cercanas a nochebuena, y como uno de ellos a Trixie, ambos se dedicaron a convivir entre ellos mismo en esos días, los cuales Eli aprovechó para presentarle a su amigo Pronto y este a su vecino del frente Kord, y así con los demás vecinos. De vez en cuando se reunían a jugar videojuegos en la casa del muchacho, e inclusive comían juntos en el pequeño cubículo. Al poco tiempo todos se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

.

.

.

* * *

(U.U)/´

 **Glosario de términos.**

 **-Ottawa:** Capital de Canadá, (lugar en donde se ubican los personajes del fic).

 **-** **Poinsettia:** Es conocida comúnmente como la flor de navidad, sus pétalos y hojas tienen la misma forma solo que las primeras son rojas y las segundas verde.

 **-Cachar:** En Venezuela esta palabra la utilizamos cuando se encuentra a alguien desprevenido en una situación determinada o se usa más que todo para molestar (de manera bromista). Lo defino ya que en otros países se le dan también otros significados.

 **Atte** **:** _Tenshi._

 _16/12/2016_


End file.
